


Twists in Time

by QueenCarol



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: AU Fiction, Carzekiel, F/M, Pregnant Carol, TWD AU, pregnant carsekiel, story compilations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: What if the walker apocalypse never happened? Would Carol and Ezekiel live a normal life? How would they meet? How would they live? What would be their story?This is a group of AU stories, one different from the other, that explore alternate universes and twists in time, all with one focus; the love between Carol and Ezekiel





	1. Zoo Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are property of the author.

With the tiger cubs that have recently been born to the zoo, Ezekiel's job has increased tenfold. Being one of the primer caregivers for the mother rejected cubs means a lot of extra hours ensuring that the cubs are fed, warm, clean and cared for. Overseeing their development and nurturing has been a 24/7 endeavor Ezekiel would have gladly take a part of without a second doubt, but the timing couldn't be worse, especially because one of the little cubs is so dangerously close to not making it and even more importantly because he is so close to being a father.

Carol, his wife, has been understanding and reassuring, telling him that this is something he must do. He must care for little Dwen and Shiva and make sure that they survive this critical time. Yet, as much as he wants to focus on the cubs he can't help but worry for Carol and his child. He's torn between ensuring the tiger population continues growing and running back home to spend the last moments of Carol's pregnancy with her.

He almost wishes she'd grown mad at him for practically living at the zoo instead of encouraging him.

They speak every night through video calls on the nights he can't make it home. She tells him all about her day, how often their child is moving, if her back is hurting, or if her feet are swollen. Carol usually ends up with her blouse over her belly, tucked underneath her breasts, turning from side to side so that he can see how their child moves. Afterward, they talk all about the cubs and he gives her stats about them. She might not be a tiger expert but she knows the basic procedures, having herself been on neo-natal teams for the giraffes she so loves.

The special nights he can go home, Ezekiel makes his way to her as fast as he can and embraces her, losing himself in her, making love to her and worshipping her as best he can. He especially likes to spend time caressing her belly, mapping it for when their child has been born and he's no longer able to see her swollen with their baby.

Leaving her the next day is the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

"My dear Shiva, we must redouble our efforts in this endeavor." He whispers as he brings little Shiva up to his line of sight. The tiny tiger protests the change in position, mewling as she extends her tiny feet, showing off her mighty claws. She's so small she fits in his hand and it is his main job at the moment to get her to a survivable weight. "There is no ounce to lose, we simply must not permit ourselves to waiver in our attempts to grow."

The tiger makes a sound of protest then settles against his chest. He quickly brings the food syringe to her lips, teasing her with the rubber nipple they've placed on the tip. Shiva moves her head around but eventually settles on receiving the much-needed nourishment.

"Perfect, little tiger." Ezekiel praises. "Show the world how mighty you'll become."

Feeding time is interrupted by the ringing of the landline. Shiva growls her disdain to being interrupted mid-meal but settles again once he's returned the syringe to her mouth.

Balancing the phone on the crook of his shoulder, Ezekiel rearranges the cub and the syringe to a better position before finally speaking. "Tiger Rehab."

He hears some shuffling before the voice of his wife reaches him. "Ezekiel?"

"Is it time?" He asks, his back straightening in a sharp movement as he impatiently waits to hear why his wife is calling him.

"No," Carol quickly informs him in a very short tone. "That is the problem. It's not time yet. Your daughter doesn't want to be born. She's taking her sweet time and I want her out."

He can't help but chuckle at her words. He knows she's ready to have little Sophia, not only to finally be able to hold their daughter but also to reclaim her body. Sophia has come to them late in their marriage and the pregnancy has not been kind to Carol despite his attempts to give her every comfort he can afford.

"Tonight is home night. Jerry will be taking over my duties and I will be goi…"

"No need, I'm in the worker's parking lot."

Wait. What?

"I must have misheard you, my love." He says in a tone that is almost begging her to say she had been joking. "The worker's parking lot?"

"You heard me right." He hears the repetitive beep that tells him she's already gotten rid of her seat belt but is still sitting inside of the car.

"May I question why you are here?"

"Because you need to come out here and tell your daughter that enough is enough. She's three weeks late and I'm tired. My back hurts, my feet are swollen, at least I think they are because I haven't seen them in months, my breasts ache, I have to pee constantly, and she keeps kicking me like it was her only mission in this world."

He knows better than to tell her to go back home, especially with the way that she's speaking. She's done, she's reached the end of her patience. As much as she's loved, as they've loved her being pregnant, she's at the end of her rope. Right now, she needs encouragement and understanding which he is more than willing to provide.

"Stay within the vehicle." He begs her, the last thing they need is for her to catch a cold. "I will delegate Shiva's feeding time and meet you there. Beloved, please wait for me."

"I'll wait." She promises, her tone softening considerably.

He does as promised. As soon as he's hung up the phone he moves to where he last saw his partner and after checking that he is done with feeding Dwen, he hands over Shiva who complains all the while about the change in handler. After making sure that Shiva is settled, he rushes to grab his coat and hat, puts it on then goes out the door.

The air is frigid and it bites at his hands. He's tempted to go back and grab his forgotten gloves but he doesn't want to lose any more time. He can see his breath coming out in puffs of air but he soldiers on, holding his body stiffly against the cold. By the time he makes it to the parking lot, the tip of his nose is bright red and cold.

He spots her Cherokee right away and rushes towards her side. Carol opens the door as soon as she sees him come near. He has to stifle a chuckle as he sees his wife wrapped up in the biggest coat he owns, a bright red scarf covering not only her neck but half of her face, the tip of her nose far redder than his, a puffy thick dark red winter hat on her head, covering most of her forehead and the tips of her ears. In fact, all he can see is her bright blue eyes made bluer by the contrast of the red around her face.

"You are freezing." He notes. Carol is already trying to climb out but he stops her as he notices that her boots are unlaced. He quickly moves to lace them so that she won't fall, that's the last thing they need.

"I couldn't reach them." She admits. "Your daughter is in the way."

Ezekiel laughs at her words before turning to look at her from where he is crouching, his fingers busy in lacing her boots for her. "Why is she only my child when she's creating havoc?"

"Because she takes after you," Carol concludes as he finishes. She slides off the car and into his embrace. He steadies her already balance suffering body before she can slide on the wet floor. "Always gets too excited with everything."

He closes the door after her then presses an arm around her waist, steadying her as they start walking. They go slowly, Carol wobbling more than walking, but he patiently goes at her rhythm, even holding her back when she starts going too fast. He knows Carol is still trying to start labor but they've already done the walking around the house, the mall and even the cold neighborhood and nothing has happened. He also happens to know that if she tries to walk too fast she will slip and fall.

It takes them far longer than normal to get back to the Tigers Rehab building but they eventually make it. As soon as they go in, he starts taking off his own jacket and hat, after all the building is kept at a comfortable temperature needed to rehabilitate the newborn cubs. Once he's discarded his things, he starts taking off layer upon layer of Carol's clothing until he finally reaches a thin cardigan she's known to wear everywhere she goes. The cardigan hardly closes anymore in front of her belly, which is why she's resorted to using his jackets and sweaters, but she likes it and he knows it serves as a comfort item now that she's so nervous about the impending birth. It's her own security blanket.

Almost as soon as her belly is revealed, Ezekiel has his hands on the swell. He can't help it, his hands are like magnets to her belly. From the moment he found out that she was pregnant, that the daughter they'd so wished was on the way, his hands had become a permanent fixture on her belly. Whether it was by hooking a hand around her hip with his fingers slightly touching the swell, or by hugging her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder and his hands pressed on either side, or by snuggling behind her on the bed, his hands tracing flowers on her belly, he always made some type of contact. Even when they sat side by side at a zoo function or at a restaurant, he kept his hand on her thigh, her belly pressed against the side of his hand and arm.

Carol knows its not because he's laying claim to her and their child, despite that being the reason many say he does it, but because half of the time he's trying to convince himself that this is not a dream and they are actually pregnant and the other half he's trying to somehow already protect the little life they have created.

This time, as soon as his hands make contact with her body, he knows why she's so ready to birth their baby. Sophia is kicking up a storm, high up where her feet are now located, over and over as she distends the swell of her mother's belly.

"Sophia." He says in a loving warm tone as both of his hands cradle the large swell of her wife's belly.

The sound of her name coming from her father's lips is all it takes for her daughter to settle. He shares a look with his wife which prompts Carol to playfully roll her eyes at him. "Of course, as soon as you say her name she calms down. I've been begging her to give me a break for hours."

"She knows better than to contend with her father." Ezekiel leans down, bending his knees enough to press a kiss to the top of Carol's belly.

He hasn't come back to his full height before Carol is teasingly saying. "Is Sophia the only one lucky enough to get a kiss?"

He looks down at her, his lips curling into a grin as she looks at him with her head tilted back, a playful shine in her eyes, eyebrow raised and one end of the end of her lips curled higher than the other. Her nose is still bright red which only adds to the beauty that slays him. "Not at all." He leans down and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Carol pouts, narrowing her eyes at him. He can't help but chuckle before leaning down once more and giving his wife a proper kiss. It's only when he feels her relax against his embrace, all signs of tensed muscles disappearing from her body, that he pulls back.

"She's been giving you a hard time." He slides his hand off her belly then presses it against her back before guiding her towards the nearest comfortable chair. He helps her counterbalance her weight as she sits down. It doesn't take long for Carol to lean back, her hands smoothing circles around her belly, a sigh of relief leaving her parted lips.

"She refuses to come out." She reminds him as if she hadn't just told him through the phone or he hadn't realized that their child had yet to be born. "She's late! I only signed up for nine months but I think she's aiming to stay there longer. Nothing fits me anymore, none of my jackets will close around her and I had to take one of yours to cover myself. My back hurts like never before, my hands and feet are swollen, my breast ache, I haven't seen my feet in forever and I'm exhausted trying to get her out."

"Do you recall what our physician said?" He asks in the softest voice he can utter.

That earns him another roll of the eyes from Carol. "Yes, I remember. I don't think that she's ever had a child though, at least not one as stubborn as Sophia because if she did she wouldn't be telling me how every child is different and how every child comes at its own time. I'm done being pregnant, Zeke." She finishes with another pout, this time a real one.

"I understand my love." He crouches in front of her once more, his hand settling against her knee and gently massaging the area subconsciously. "But we must be patient. Sophia will arrive when she is thoroughly ready."

Carol takes in a deep breath and slowly releases it. "Can't she be ready already? She listens to you, please tell her to go ahead and be born."

Ezekiel grins and presses his hand to the top of Carol's belly. He knows the time is near, her belly has already dropped lower from where she's been carrying most of the pregnancy, but he knows that this knowledge only brings his wife more grief simply because, despite the signs that point to her pregnancy ending, their daughter refuses to make the final trek into the world.

"I just want to hold her." Carol tries to discretely brush off the tears that only a tired body can produce.

He sees them though and it breaks his heart to see her cry in exhaustion and motherly expectation. They aren't alone, his colleagues are in the next room tending to the tiger cubs, but he finds that he doesn't care even as he leans forward and presses his lips to the swell, keeping his head close to the area he knows Sophia's head is near. "Sophia?" He starts. "Sweet princess of mine, we remain expectant to your arrival. Mama and I crave nothing more but to hold you, to see your lovely face, to hear you cry and aid in your growth, but we cannot do so if you remain within Mama. If it pleases you, my sweet princess, to make your presence known to this world let me reassure you that we are ready to receive you."

He pulls back when he receives a swift kick as if Sophia is telling him that she'll consider his request. Looking up at Carol, he finds her with tear-filled eyes and a quivering chin. He knows better than to ask if she's alright for he knows her hormones often leave her in tears even when she's extremely happy. She places a hand on top of his and gently squeezes it before once more brushing away her tears as she looks up to prevent other tears from being released. "God, I love you." She whimpers before looking down at him once more. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

From the other room, Ezekiel hears Shiva loudly, or as loudly as she can, protest whatever she is experiencing. Shiva has always been the picky one, the one that won't feed with just anyone. A change in the routine they've established in her short life can become a deep upset for her. He's been expecting to hear her displeasure, what he hasn't expected to hear is his colleagues sudden cursing.

"Zeke! Get in here!" He hears just as dread starts settling in his stomach. The fast footsteps that follow make him quickly turn towards the sound. From the corner a head appears, a look of fear and urgency etched in its features.

He's getting up before he realizes that his body is moving. Carol once more squeezes his hand to catch his attention. "Go." She assures him. She works with giraffes and rehabilitating them so she understands that sometimes issues arise, issues that require immediate attention whether you want to leave your wife's side or not.

"We'll be fine." She assures him before releasing his hand and smoothing it down her belly. "Go, the twins need you."

He gives her a nod as he starts walking backward. The last he sees is Carol relaxing against the padded chair, a look of worry on her face.

It's hours later when he's finally able to leave Shiva's side.

He is defeated, his shoulders slumping as he walks towards the zoo keeper's quarters designed for when they must stay overnight. He's been acquainted with those quarters far more than he wishes he's been, but for the first time, he's eager to reach them for he knows that's where Carol is waiting.

They lost one of the twins.

What he had first thought was Shiva protesting the change of her routine had turned out to be her distress at sensing something wrong with Dwen. The tiny tiger had started to convulse by the time he'd entered the room leaving them no time to dwell. They'd done everything they could, even thinking outside the box to find solutions, but in the end, little Dwen's heart had proven too weak to withstand what her body was going through and she had passed. They tried to make it as peaceful as possible, to prevent her from suffering, but he knew the tiger had been in pain until its last breath.

He needs to hold his wife close, to hear her heart beating under his ear, to feel the slow rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps or her fingers teasing the roots of his hair.

As soon as he opens the door to the sleeping quarters he realizes that peace by his wife side is not what is ahead of him.

Carol isn't asleep as he initially thought, instead he finds her leaning against the table, rocking from side to side, head hanging low, and a low moan coming from between her parted lips. She's dressed in one of his shirts, one of the only things that fits her. She must have brought the shirt in her bag with the intention to use as pajamas.

"Carol?" He asks concerned. He crosses the space between them in a matter of seconds, his hand finding its place against her back.

Carol shakes her head, her eyes closed as she keeps focus on whatever she is doing. She does, however, lean back to press fully against his hand.

He slides his other hand down to her belly in a position that is well known to them. In order to help her deal with the back pain that came from lounging around their child, he's found that he can hold her belly from behind and provide not only a small amount of relief by lifting some of the weight from her back but also something strong yet comfortable to lean against.

But her belly isn't as it usually is; soft to the touch with the underlying strength of her womb protecting their child. Instead, he finds it hard, a hardness that tells him what's happening right away; she's in labor.

It's not until Carol lets out a breath of air, slumping back against him, that he finally finds his voice. "How long?"

"Almost as soon… as you left." She whimpers turning her head so that she can hide her face against his neck and hair. "Hurts."

"We must transport you to the hospital." She's shaking her head before he can even finish what he is saying.

"Too late." She whimpers once more before she once again leans forward, her hands catching the end of the table as a loud groan leaves her body. "She's coming."

Carol takes a hand off the table and blindly searches for his. Once she's gotten hold of his fingers, she guides them to her belly, smoothing the shirt down her front, then towards her center. He's surprised to find that not only is she not wearing underwear, the shirt providing cover to hide the evidence, but also that her body has changed, a dome-like shape giving passage to the top of their daughter's head.

"God." He whispers as a rush of adrenaline takes over his body. "She's coming."

Carol chuckles before groaning once again. She seems to hold her breath and silence takes over the room as he struggles to understand that what he is feeling is the top of his daughter's head, the soft fuzz of her baby hair against his palm.

A groan as Carol releases the strength she's using to push, brings him out of his thoughts. "Why didn't you call out for me?" He asks her. He changes positions, crouching beside her. What he has felt is breathtaking; their daughter is crowning and will be born at any moment.

"Didn't… want to… interrupt." She says between intakes of breath. She starts pushing right away, her thighs shaking against his hands with the effort she's using. "Important."

Yes, taking care of a tiny tiger is important but it isn't as important as getting medical aid for your laboring wife or being able to witness your daughter's birth. Once more he feels himself at odds; the Ezekiel that has devoted most of his life to wildlife conservation clashing with the man who is so in love with his wife that he sometimes can't breathe and finds it hard to leave her side. It pains him that Carol thinks that she is below tigers in the scale of importance and he vows to talk to her and show her just how much more important she and Sophia are to him.

"We shall talk about that later," he promises before pressing a kiss to her leg. "Someone seems to have changed her mind about being born and now is in a hurry to meet us."

What feels like endless contractions sweep through Carol. They leave her tired and out of breath, with shaky legs and sweaty body, holding herself upright as best as she can while practically doing a high squat. One of Ezekiel's hands holds the dome of their child, giving Carol something to push against and making sure that she doesn't hurt herself, while the other smooths up and down her leg, occasionally losing itself up in the shirt as he makes skin to skin contact with her belly.

"Ti.. tired." She whimpers. He knows she's not just tired but deeply exhausted, however there is nothing they can actually do now but shoulder through. As soon as Sophia is born and he's got them situated he will phone emergency services.

"I know, my love, but you must keep pushing."

The next contraction is even stronger, almost making her knees buckle from under her, but it brings enough force that with her aid their daughter's head slips out. Ezekiel exclaims happily as he cradles their child's head, supporting her neck as their child naturally turns in order for her shoulders to slip out.

It only takes three more strong pushes before the baby slips from within her. A healthy baby cry fills the room as their tiny daughter protests leaving the warm home she's been living in. Her small body curls into itself, trying to keep warm as she is transferred to her mother's arms. Ezekiel has to support both Carol and his child against his body for Carol is far too exhausted to keep her upward position.

"I've got you." He promises them.

A loud knock on the door makes baby Sophia cry even harder. He almost wants to tell whoever is at the door to go away and stop making his little one cry but he then remembers that Carol just gave birth to their child in the zoo's Tiger Rehabilitation Center and they need to take her to the hospital so he ends up yelling at them to call an ambulance.

"Oh, my sweet baby." He hears Carol coo at their daughter and turns to look at them. He catches a glimpse of their child over Carol's shoulders and grins. Their daughter certainly takes after her mother, with dark auburn hair, big eyes that open and close amidst her tears, her mother's nose, and long fingers. He can see himself in her only in the color of her skin and the color of her eyes. "Hi Sophia."

"My sweet princess." He coos over his wife's shoulder.

"She's perfect, Zeke," Carol tells him as she looks over her shoulder, making eye contact with him. "Sophia is perfect."

Carol is right; despite being covered in vernix and random patches of blood, Sophia is perfect and judging by the sound of her tears, she's healthy as well.

"She resembles her mother." He notes before pressing a kiss to his wife's right temple. "Let's get you on the cot."

"It's wet," Carol warns him. "I broke waters before I could get up from it."

"I shall cover it with blankets so that you can rest."

He guides his wife and daughter, who is still connected to her mother via the umbilical cord, towards the cot then helps Carol lower herself on the side that isn't wet. He makes quick work of reaching for the pile of blankets they keep nearby to guard against the cold and laying them down on the cot until he is absolutely sure they will not transfer the wetness to Carol. Once everything is done and he's put some pillows for her to lean against, he guides her to sit on the cot with her back against the wall.

He sits down beside her, watching as she starts unbuttoning the ends of his shirt then guides the baby to rest against her chest. He wraps the ends of his shirt around their child and chuckles at how tiny she seems now that she is finally in her mother's arms.

"I can't believe that just happened," Carol whispers in amazement, her eyes only looking at him for a second before returning to the much quieter baby who wiggles in her arms.

He moves carefully in the cot to sit beside her, his chin finding purchase on her shoulder. He can see their tiny baby's face over the end of the shirt neckline. "I believe I am dreaming." He admits.

"You aren't." She promises him before giving his cheek a tiny kiss.

Sophia grunts in her arms as she rubs her tiny face against her mother's freckled chest. She's rooting for a breast, as all babies do, eager to take in their first meal. "She really is here."

He can hear the loud sounds of an ambulance approaching. Despite knowing that his wife and daughter must be checked and transported to the hospital, he can't help but wish they were still far away so that he could enjoy more of this moment with them.

Carol chuckles beside him prompting him to turn his eyes up to look at her. "What?"

"I begged her to come for weeks," she starts explaining what she finds amusing, her eyes shining with love, happiness, and tears. "Weeks and nothing! Yet you ask her once, just once, and here she is."

He chuckles even as he hears the heavy footsteps of the paramedics coming down the hall. "She listens to her father, that is a good thing, my love."

"It is," Carol agrees with him before looking down at little Sophia. "Except her father is already wrapped around her finger and I can see the world of trouble you two will get into."

He doesn't get a chance to answer before the paramedics are coming into the room. He moves out of the way so that they have easy access to Carol and the baby she holds close to her chest, their daughter. They both answer questions about how it all happened before being told that as far as they can see both Carol and Sophia are healthy. The paramedics guide him in cutting the umbilical cord before wrapping little Sophia into a warm blanket and handing her over into Carol's arms. Eventually, Carol is transferred on to the gurney as he scrambles around the room, picking up what they will need later.

It is only once they are walking towards the ambulance that he remembers he didn't even check with Jerry if he would be alright looking after Shiva while they went to the hospital. He turns, hoping that Jerry will be nearby so that he doesn't have to leave Carol and Sophia's side. As if sensing that Ezekiel is looking for him, Jerry waves to catch his attention.

"Go!" Jerry urges him. "We've got it covered, boss!"

"Are you sure?" He wants to make sure that everything will be alright with the only tiger cub they have left even if he is not there to guard her. He's not sure when he will be back or for how long he'll be gone but he knows that Jerry is quite capable of holding the fort.

"Yes boss, we got it. Go with your girls." Jerry insists. "It's baby time."

Jerry is right.

They've lost a tiger cub tonight which pains him deeply but the knowledge that he is a father to a beautiful girl allows hope to blossom in his chest. He's yet to even tell Carol of Dwen's passing, something he isn't sure he wants to do because he knows how it will affect his wife. She's always been maternal, with her heart on her sleeve, and she had fallen in love with both tiny cubs from the moment she had seen them a couple of weeks ago. She will take it hard, as hard if not harder than he is.

But tonight is not the time to tell her and he's keenly aware of it as he climbs into the back of the ambulance, his hand quickly finding Carol's.

Tonight is his daughter's birthday and he wants nothing else to take away attention from that fact. When the time comes he will tell Carol all about Dwen, will cry with her and honor the tiny cub's life. For now, he has a wife and a daughter to tend to, to worry about and to shower with love.


	2. Fairytale Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel has a surprised planned for Carol, a surprise he hopes ends in a fairytale engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> Disneyland is the property of The Walt Disney Studios.
> 
>  
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
>  
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Original characters are the property of the author.

Twists in Time: Fairytale Engagement

 

Ezekiel has been planning this very moment for a long time. He’s surprised they’ve gotten this far without Carol suspecting a thing, especially since the children knew exactly what was going to happen.

A rush of nerves hits him out of nowhere, making his hands tremble and alerting Carol that something is going on. He can see her narrow her eyes as she looks at him. He has to act cool, just for a couple more minutes. 

“Everything okay, love?” He hears Carol ask and turns to look at her fully. She looks gorgeous, lit by the lights around them which are used to ensure the park isn’t completely dark this late at night. 

“Nothing is amiss, my Queen.” He hopes that the use of her pet name soothes her worry but he knows Carol too well. She smiles at him but he can still see in her eyes the uncertainty she feels. She is worried for him.

Earlier that day he’d surprised his family with tickets to visit Disneyland. They’d been in Los Angeles visiting Carol’s sister but he’d wanted the children to have a fun day. What better place to do so than to take them to the amusement park? This would be the first time either of them visited an amusement park which made it even better. 

They had packed up the essentials and he’d driven them in their rental towards the park. As soon as Sophia and Henry had seen the huge sign looming in front of them, they had let out a huge squeal, or at least Sophia had. Henry had simply followed along with his 8-year-old sister, raising his hands, and laughing out loud. At 3, the little guy couldn’t read but Sophia’s mirth was enough to have him happily exclaiming as if he too could read where they were.

They’d spent all day going on ride after ride, cooling down with some frozen treats and walking hand in hand. Ezekiel is sure that by now Carol’s phone is full of pictures of their children as they walk a couple of steps ahead, their little hands clasped together. He knows it because she’s used the phone far more times than he has and he has plenty of them. He also has enough cute pictures of Carol, some he’s taken while she poses and some that are simply her and the children, to fill up a whole album back home.

During one of the bathroom breaks Carol had taken where neither Sophia nor Henry had wanted to use the bathroom, he’d explained the plan to the children. Sophia had instantly covered her mouth, which was now in a perfect circle, in excitement. Henry had looked at him as if he was crazy, not truly understanding what was going on. His mother and father had been together since he’d been a baby, to him their family was as official as it could be. Still, Ezekiel had sworn both kids to secrecy. Sophia had even promised to make sure Henry didn’t say a word that would ruin the surprise.

The ring had been burning a hole in his back pocket all day. More than once he’d have to check that it was still there since he didn’t have it in a box, always looking back to make sure it hadn’t fallen where he’d sat. He quickly makes sure to check one final time, using the hand Carol isn’t holding, then takes out the ring, making sure to keep it secure in a tightly closed fist. 

He’d gotten lucky that while Carol had taken the kids to get a colored churro, he’d been able to talk to one of the cast members. He knew that sometimes couples were allowed to take a picture in front of the castle while everyone waited for the fireworks. He also knew that his idea of proposing to her on that moment was as cliche and sugary as could be, but after the life Carol had been forced to live, he knew she deserved moments of elation and happiness, even if they were a little silly. Thankfully, after explaining to the cast member just why he needed a picture in front of the castle with his hopefully soon-to-be-wife, the woman had accepted. When Carol and the kids had come back, both Henry and Sophia already sporting sugary grins and half a churro each, he’d guided them to the picture line do they could take the picture. 

That’s where they currently were, waiting for the last couple in front of them to finish taking a bunch of cute pictures.

“Daddy!” Henry suddenly exclaims, his arms extended to be picked up. Ezekiel doesn’t deny him and quickly bends down to pick up his son. His hand still tightly closed. “Is it time?”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Carol replies, thinking that Henry is talking about the picture, possibly ready to move on to the next thing after having grown tired of waiting. 

“Noooooooo,” Henry tells her, shaking his head, his blond hair flying everywhere. They needed to get him a haircut soon. “Is it ring ring time?” 

Sophia gasps beside him, her eyes growing wide for she thinks her brother has finally spilled the beans and ruined the surprise. Ezekiel quickly zooms in to do some damage control.

“I’m afraid not,” he tells his sons who gives him a pout in return. “We must await a little longer for the fireworks.”

Henry is about to open his mouth again to correct him when the couple in front of them is finally done and the cast member is ushering them into position. The first couple of pictures are standard pictures, family pictures that the cast member guides in poses. Then the cast member gives him a nod and approaches the man taking pictures. He knows the time has come for him to pop the question and he’s suddenly overcome with even more nerves.

“Alright, we are going to try something different.” The cast member tells them then makes them face each other. She gives him some seconds to prepare as she tells Carol and Sophia what to do, keeping a distance from them so that she doesn’t photobomb their perfect picture. 

This is it. He’s going to propose in front of a crowd that seems to know what’s happening. Quickly he loosens his hand from around the ring, playing with it until he’s holding it between two fingers.

Henry, who he is still holding, his little hands rise as if he is in a roller coaster as soon as he sees the ring. “Ring!” He declares.

As Carol turns to look at her son, Ezekiel starts lowering himself into one knee into the age-old position. For a second Carol looks extremely confused. Sophia once more has covered her mouth but this time she’s jumping slightly on her spot, her eyes shining as she can barely contain her excitement. Henry is already clapping, treating the whole situation as a done deal.

“What are you doing?” Carol asks him. He can see her breathing has doubled in rhythm so he starts talking before she hyperventilates and he has a heart attack. 

“Carol, from the moment my eyes laid sight on you, you became my Queen. I never doubted that a family was written for us in the cards of faith, that we’d find eternal happiness and love by each other’s side, that we’d weave an unbreakable life. You allowed me to be Sophia’s father, trusted me with the one thing that was most precious to you. When we were given the opportunity to welcome Henry into our lives, you accepted him as if he was your own child, understanding my position as his godfather.” 

He takes a moment to settle his feelings, to gather all his courage and to simply lose himself in her blue sparkling eyes. In them he can see their future, he can see their happiness and hope and their family. He knows this is the right move, he knows that the tears that gather on her eyes tell him she hadn’t expected this to happen and coupled with the smile on her face, the grin that she can barely contain, it tells him she’s as excited about their future as he is. 

“I love you. I always will. You are my Queen. All other women fall short of your greatness, all other possible futures pale in comparison to ours. I know we are a family, we’ve always been, and I’ve been lucky twice now to have met you and Sophia and to have welcomed our Henry into our family, but if you see it within your heart to make our family official... will you marry me?”

Everyone around them seems to quiet down as he produces the ring and they wait for her answer. Carol never looks away from his eyes, not once does she look at the ring. They’d talked about marriage before but he knows he’s caught her off guard. He knows he’s running the risk of her not being ready.

“Mama!” Sophia’s soft voice breaks the silence. “Give Papa an answer.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Henry says, clapping with each word. To him, the only possible answer is yes. There is no way the tiny boy can understand what’s truly happening.

A chuckle spreads around them as the crowd hears his kids’ words. Still, he looks at Carol, never wavering, focusing on her as much as he can. For a second he’s afraid that he’s put her too much on the spot, that she will refuse, or worse yet, accept only because so many are looking at them.

He’s about to admit defeat when she suddenly looks up, tilting her head back, trembling hands moving to brush away the tears that have slid down her cheeks. Carol then looks down at him, shaking her head as she playfully rolls her eyes. “Get up from there you silly man.” She whispers.

“Is that a yes?” Ezekiel asks her, his eyes showing his hesitation even as he gets up.

Carol let’s out a tiny laugh before nodding energetically. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you.”

Applause and cheers erupt around them, congratulations coming from people he had never met in his life. All he cared about, though, was the fact that his son was wigging to be let down and that as soon as Henry’s feet hit the cement he’s jumping up and down, joining his sister and that Sophia gives a little happy dance before jumping along with her brother, both extremely happy. Their happiness and Carol’s are all that matters to him.

With Carol’s help, Ezekiel gets up. His fingers tremble as he slides her engagement ring on. It’s a beautiful garnet stone set in gold, symbolizing the month they’d first met. It wasn’t a huge rock but only because he knew she wouldn’t like it to be that way. 

Once the ring is on her finger, Carol’s arms wrap around his neck as his strong hands pull her petite frame against his. “I love you.” He whispers to her.

 “I love you.” Carol choruses before guiding his lips to hers. As soon as they kiss he sees the flash of the camera that captures one of his family’s happiest moments and hears the thunderous applause wash over them.

They take a couple of pictures in which they show her engagement ring but it all goes by in a flash. He’s still in cloud nine at the knowledge that Carol has agreed to marry him, that she has said yes. Finally, they are helped back to their spot to watch the fireworks.

They watch the firework show with Sophia sitting on his shoulders while one of his hands holds to her knee to make sure she doesn’t fall, Henry snuggled in Carol’s arms, and Carol leaning against him, his hand wrapped around her waist. While their children ooh and ahh, clap and cheer, he presses his chin to Carol’s shoulders. “I hope it wasn’t too much.” He says near her ear.

He can see the side of her face as she looks over her shoulder. He can see the smile and the happy tears that still gather at her eyes. “It wasn’t too much.” She assures him.

With the fireworks done, the children suddenly asleep in each of their arms, and the tired family all snuggled together as they ride on the tram, Ezekiel questions yet again, just to make sure he didn’t let her down. “Are you sure?”

He knows Carol would never want to upset him, even if the whole event had been more than she’d envisioned if she’d ever thought about such occurrence. “Maybe the castle was too much.”

“Hey! I’m your Queen, aren’t I?” She challenges him, the devilish glint in her eyes that he so loves returns with more shine. He’s in for it, and he knows it.

Carol waits until he nods before continuing. “Well then, I need a castle, and you gave me one. You surprised me, in a good way... a great way. “ She turns to look at Henry who whimpers in his sleep and snuggles further against her chest, then turns to look at Sophia who’s head rests against his shoulder as she leans against his chest. “You made me happy, you made Sophia happy, and you made Henry happy... and you finally asked me to marry you. It took you long enough.”

He chuckles and pulls her a little closer. Of course she’d find a way to tease him. His Carol was a firecracker and he loved her for it.

“Don’t worry Ezekiel, it wasn’t too much.” She leans against his empty shoulder and sighs contently.

Just as he presses a kiss to the top of her hair, Carol adds something that makes him extremely proud and settles his soul. “It was perfect. It was just right. It was us and our babies and our fairytale. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Neither can I, my Queen. Neither can I.”

The end.


	3. Old Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s not sure what has waken him, the shifting of the bed or the loud crying. Either way he’s ready to tackle diapers, help with feedings and decide on a name for their baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are the property of the author.

He's not sure if he's woken by the shifting of the bed as Carol gets out or by the loud newborn cries that bounce off the walls. Perhaps it is a combination of both that brings him out of his peaceful slumber and makes his eyes open. He blinks rapidly to try and adjust to the soft light that bathes their room and follows Carol's silhouette as she makes her way to the crib.

"Oh sweetheart," he hears her try and soothe their baby. "Are you hungry? You sound like you are hungry."

The baby's cries rise in volume as if to agree with his mother. Ezekiel smirks before attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It's early, very early in the morning and even though they've been doing this for a couple of days his body is still adjusting to having a newborn.

"Mama really needs to pee, so you are going to have to work with me. Think we can juggle both things so we are both happy?"

It takes him nothing but a second to push himself off the bed, turning his body and letting his feet hit the cold floor. "Go relieve yourself, my love." He mumbles as he rubs his eyes once more.

"You didn't have to get up."

He doesn't have to turn to know that Carol is already holding their baby. The cries that lessen in intensity tell him that their son is already pressing his face against her chest, rubbing back and forth, ready to receive his early morning snack.

"You say this every morn and every morn I remind you that we made him together and together we shall raise him." He crosses the distance between them before pushing the strap of her nightgown to the side and pressing a kiss to her naked shoulder. That kiss is followed by another kiss against the soft curls of his son's hair. Their son turns as best as he can towards the source of the touch, searching for his father's warmth before giving up and scrunching his whole face, hands balled tightly as he lets out another round of cries. "Hand him over."

Though at first he had been hesitant to handle his son, Ezekiel is a quick learner and has the whole transfer process down pat on his eight-day. With his son now in his arms, he leans forward and puckers his lips in a request for a kiss from his wife.

Carol sleepily smiles at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. It's a peck, a sleepy peck of exhausted new parents, but enough for both of them. "Go."

"I'll be right back." She promises before fully pulling away from them.

Their boy resumes his loud cries for food, his whole body scrunching up into the fetal position he'd held for months while inside his mother. Ezekiel knows he can't really help with feeding since Carol has decided to breastfeed but he can certainly sooth his boy while his wife finishes in the bathroom.

Gently cradling the newborn against his naked chest, Ezekiel hums a soft lullaby. He knows the vibrations will calm down the angry newborn and that, along with the soft side to side movements, will give them enough time so that Carol can rejoin them bringing with her what their baby actually wants.

"Are you wet, my boy?" He asks his son in a whisper. A quick check tells him that while his son's diaper isn't drenched, a new one would be greatly appreciated and would help them reach a quieter space. "Do not fret, your Papa is here to aid you."

He makes quick work in gathering everything he'll need before making a bee-line towards the bed. Haphazardly, he drops the liner, new diaper, wet cloths and powder on the mattress before gently placing his son on the warm sheets. The reaction is instant. As soon as he gets placed on the bed, the baby arches his back and squeezes his eyes, his fisted hands raise to the sides of his head, his little mouth opening wide allowing Ezekiel to see his gums.

"I am aware, I am aware," Ezekiel promises as he places a hand on his son's belly. With his other hand he makes quick work of spreading out the liner and rearranging the diaper, cloths, and powder for easy access. "Almost there, young man."

"Don't forget to cover him quickly!" He hears Carol remind him from the bathroom. He gives a grin and a nod even though she can't see him.

"You heard your Mama, young man, we must do this quickly." Ezekiel gently picks up his son with both hands, raising him high enough so that he can place a kiss on his son's redden cheeks before gently placing him on top of the liner. Expertly, he makes quick work of the tiny clothing snaps that had once given him such a hard time and which hold his son's onesie together. He parts the sides of his son's pajamas before unsticking the wings of the diaper.

"Ready?" He asks the baby boy who has now found his hand and is furiously sucking on it in an attempt to get some milk.

He gently raises his son's legs while at the same time removing the soiled diaper. He knows better than to try and neatly put it to the side. Time is of the essence where a diaper change is concerned. Quickly, Ezekiel manages to slide the new diaper under his son's body, and just as quickly, he unfolds it so that he can prevent any form of leakage that his son might want to do, especially the kind that would require him to have a very early shower.

From the bathroom comes the sounds of Carol flushing the toilet, followed by running water that signals that she is washing her hands. He knows his time is limited. "Very well, young man, we must show your Mama that she can lay her trust upon us to have you clean and dry during the night. Do you believe we can achieve this?"

The only reply he gets is a series of whimpers as the newborn realizes that despite his best efforts in suckling, his hand simply has no sustenance.

Surprisingly, for it usually takes him a little longer, by the time that Carol comes out of the bathroom Ezekiel has their son clean, dry and diapered. "You are getting faster," Carol notes as she leans over the edge of the bed and gathers their little one in her arms.

"Quite proud of myself," Ezekiel admits though he quickly adds. "I don't believe our prince has enjoyed the activities."

"He's fine," Carol assures him. She sits on her side of the bed, cradling their son against her chest, her thumb sweeping back and forth against his son's hair. Already, their baby boy is calming down. He recognizes his mother's embrace and judging by the way his little mouth is already moving as if he was suckling, Ezekiel knows he's very much aware of what is coming.

Quickly, he moves to her side and reaches for the pillows which he fluffs and places against their headboard so that she can lean back against it. No sooner has she found a comfortable position that Carol is already opening the buttons of her gown and parting it so that their son has easy access to her breast. As soon as their boy has found his source of food, he quickly latches on, his little hand opening and closing against Carol's flesh, kneading at her skin.

For a while, the only sound in their bedroom is that of Carol's humming and their son's hungry suckling. Once the urgency to get food is quenched and his son's mouth movements lessen, Ezekiel joins them in bed. He sits by Carol's side, leaning against her shoulder and silently watching their son's eyes slowly close as he feeds.

"He's in nirvana," Ezekiel whispers before reaching for his son's foot, his finger gently tracing the tiny toes which scrunch up in reflex.

"He was hungry. He certainly got his appetite from you." Carol teases him.

Ezekiel lets out a low chuckle before teasing her right back. "Unless he's as eager to get his milk as his mother is to consume any chocolate within her vicinity."

Carol turns to look at him with playfully narrowed eyes before she bumps him slightly which only earns her another chuckle from him and another kiss on the shoulder. In her arms, their son resumes his frantic suckling. The jolt has reminded him that he was in the middle of feeding when he fell asleep and he resumes the activity wholeheartedly.

"We need to give him a name." Carol reminds him as she turns to look down at their baby. "He can't be 'baby boy' forever."

"Have you narrowed down the options we agreed upon?" He asks.

For as much as they had prepared a list of possible names for boy and girl, none of them seemed to quite fit the baby currently nursing in Carol's arms. They had tried all of them, sounding them out loud while looking at their sleeping son but they'd come up empty-handed.

He watches as Carol switches their son from one breast to the other, expertly moving the newborn as if she had been caring for him all of her life. "No." She admits. "None of them work. We might as well start a whole new list."

Ezekiel hums softly as he scratches his beard. He knows that if they start a whole new list their son would be a year old before they had settled on a name. As it was, the hospital hadn't been too keen on giving them time to settle on a name so waiting a whole year was out of the question. They had to come up with a meaningful name soon or settle on one of the ones they'd previously chosen.

"What about naming him after your father?" Ezekiel offers. He knows Carol had always been close to her father up until the moment he'd passed away. Ezekiel also knows, however, that her father's memory was something that still brought up a lot of painful feelings for she hadn't quite finished grieving him. Still, he offers it as an option in case she had been considering it and hadn't quite gotten the courage to offer the name.

"No," Carol quickly refutes him. "I… I love my father… I always will, but he isn't a Jack." She declares. She turns to look at him over her shoulder before giving him a soft smile. "But thank you for offering to name him after Daddy."

Despite her sleepy state and tired eyes, he can still see the mirth and passion in her soul. She's as happy as he has ever seen her; happier even than what she'd been at their wedding. She's glowing, bright and pure, with their son in her arms.

Uncaring of his parent's plight to find his name, their newborn baby has once again fallen asleep at her breast, his milky lips parting from her nipple. He's a sight to behold, a sight that fills Ezekiel with endless pride and love.

He's a father. He's a dad. If he plays his card rights he might even be a Papa or a Daddy.

Sometimes he still can't believe that he now holds the title of father. It brought him immense joy but also a sense of trepidation when he'd found out they were expecting. His own father hadn't been around to raise him, having been killed in a senseless turf war which left his mother alone to ensure that he grew up to be a law-abiding, gentle and caring citizen. Somehow she had made it and they had been able to leave that horrible community but he knew it had come at a high price and with a lot of help.

Knowing what comes next, Ezekiel leans forward and opens his arms for their baby. Together they work to transfer their son and soon he has the little one resting against his chest. With a gentle but firm hand, he starts patting his son's back so that the air he's taken in his eagerness to feed can be released and he doesn't develop colic.

"What about you?" Carol asks him as she takes her place leaning against his shoulder. The position is something they've developed in their short days as new parents and something he truly cherishes. He wants his son to grow up surrounded by love, with no space to question the devotion his parents feel towards him and each other. He knows that it will be the little things, such as having both of his parents in every one of his nightly feedings, that will make it happen and he is willing to be there for every little one of those things.

"Me?" He questions for he confused for a moment.

"Yes, you." Carol leans back just enough so that her blue sparkling eyes are easily visible to him. "Is there anyone you'd like to name him after?"

Ezekiel pauses for a moment. A name quickly comes to mind followed by a quick flash of memories. He can't help but lean his head back, his eyes flooding with tears he tries to quickly get rid of. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Hey, what's wrong?" He feels Carol move away from him but he knows she's not going far for she gently slides her hand down his leg and lets it rest on his knee. She's only shifted to be able to face him,

He shakes his head to assure her that nothing is wrong before continuing his effort to burp his son. "Nothing is amiss." He swears.

Carol's forehead scrunches as studies him before she leans forward and tenderly wipes away the tear that managed to escape and run down the side of his face. "Are you sure? You don't look like there is nothing wrong."

"Just recalled someone I hadn't pondered about in some time…" He admits before letting out a deep sigh.

His son wiggles against his chest and he stops the patting for a second to make sure that the baby is fine. Before he can continue, a loud burp is released. He chuckles as his son snuggles against him, ready to settle for the night now that the air has been brought out of his tiny stomach. "Do you recall I admitted to you my fear of becoming a father only to have destiny take me away from our child?"

"That's not going to happen," she quickly interjects. "What happened to your dad was unfortunate, but that's not going to happen to you."

He gives a nod because even though they both know that there is nothing that can guarantee their lives, he has decided to focus on the positive; his wife, his son and their life together. Nothing else matters to him.

"I hope. Yet if it does, I can only wish that our son will encounter someone to guide him, to show him the workings of the world the way that I had."

Realization seems to dawn on Carol and shine bright in her eyes. She knows whom he is talking about. "Old Nate?" She asks in a whisper.

He turns his head to lean against her hand which has been cupping his cheek, her thumb moving back and forth against his skin and nods. Her touch soothes him enough to be able to continue. "I was blessed with a mother who would lay down her life for my own, but being a single mother meant she couldn't physically be around every single moment she desired. Old Nate watched over me, ensured I didn't stray from the righteous path, instilled in me to respect and cherish all of God's creatures and introduced me to old-style theatre. I believe he was what one would refer to as a 'frustrated actor'."

Carol gives him a soft smile, an encouraging smile that tells him to continue. Her eyes fill with tears as she hears him recount the importance of Old Nate. He knows its not sadness but gratitude, a deep gratitude he too feels.

"Ma would leave me to his care in the morn and he would watch over me throughout the day and well into the night until she returned home from her second shift at the diner. Even as I grew and entered elementary education, his home was always a respite from the terrors around me. Our last moment together was a day before I was to leave for college, something he too had a hand in materializing by providing his aid in filling applications and researching scholarships. He pulled me aside that morn and told me something I will never forget."

"What did he say?"

Ezekiel takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "That a man's worth can only be measured by how far he is willing to go for those around him with no regard to his well-being."

"That's something you've certainly lived by." He's not sure if he's always done it, as Carol seems to think, but he has aimed to make Old Nate proud of him. "What happened to him?"

"He was murdered a week later. A gang pilfered his home and he came upon them. When I learned of his fate I couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different had I been present."

"He wouldn't have want you to be there." Carol quickly tells him with a shake of her head."It sounds like he did everything to get you out of there, to help your mother get you out of that place."

"Indeed he did." Ezekiel agrees with her. "I owe my life to him as much as I do to my mother."

With a deep breath as she gathers herself, Carol brushes away her tears and lets her eyes settle on their son. By now Ezekiel knows that their boy is sound asleep. He can feel his son's breathing against his neck, fanning against his skin and hair which somehow soothes him. He has almost settled in the silence that wraps around them when Carol interrupts it by laying out an offer that makes his heart swell in his chest.

"We can name him after Old Nate… He can be our little Nathaniel."

Nathaniel.

"Are you sure?" Ezekiel asks with bated breath.

Carol smiles, one of those beautiful smiles that made him fall in love with her to begin with, and nods. "Nathaniel. It's perfect."

She moves on the bed until she finds her place beside him. She snuggles against him, her head resting on his shoulder, right by the body of their tiny son. The soft sigh of contentment she lets out tells him that she has found a comfortable spot in which to sleep until they are ready to relinquish their hold on their son in order to put him back in his crib. "I'll call the hospital in the morning to make an appointment. We'll make his name official."

Nathaniel.

She's right, it's perfect and he is no one to fight against the fates that have decided that to be his son's name.

As his eyes slip close, Ezekiel makes two promises. His first promise goes to his son and wife; that little Nathaniel will never lack a father's love and that Carol will not struggle as a single mother. His second promise rises above them towards Old Nate, finding its home wherever his spirit now rests; that he will always be there for his son to guide him through this world and teach him to help the less fortunate just as Old Nate had done for him.

It is with those promises that Ezekiel will continue to do what he's tried to do all his life. Through little Nathaniel he will continue to make Old Nate the proudest father figure he could be.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ache for fluffy domestic carzekiel so this is what came out! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Reviews fill my soul.


	4. Chapter 4: Whispers In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are whispers in the night; some are dark and dreadful, some are tender and kind. What kind will Carol hear tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
>  
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
>  
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
>  
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Original characters are the property of the author.

Disclaimer:

 

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

 

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

 

No copyright infringement intended.

 

Original characters are the property of the author.

 

-

 

Twists in Time: Whispers in the Night

 

-

 

“ _Henry_?”

 

The tiny voice coming from the baby monitor is barely a whisper but it’s enough for Carol to wake from her slumber. As exhausted as she might have been after the fair and after running around after a rambunctious and sugar high toddler, she has always been a light sleeper when it comes to her children. She’d been like that with Henry when he was a toddler, able to wake up at the tiniest sound of distress and now she is the same with Sophia.

 

“ _Henry? Wakey?_ ”

 

Besides her, she feels Ezekiel move in his sleep, his arms tightening around her and pulling her closer as he buries his face in her wayward curls. It melts her inside when he does that as if he can’t breathe without her, as if she’s his light in the dark.

 

“ _Henry? You wakey_?”

 

“They have woken?” Carol hears Ezekiel mumble as he cuddles up to her. She knows her husband is sleepy, as sleepy as she is, but she also knows that if something is bothering his children then Ezekiel will not be able to rest until both Henry and Sophia are happy.

 

“Soph has,” Carol replies before falling silent to try and figure out what her daughter is up to.

 

She hears some grunting which she is sure is coming from Sophia trying to spring out of her crib before her daughter gives a little grunt of disdain and gives up.

 

“ _Henry_.” She hears Sophia try again.

 

“ _Sophie?_ ” This time Henry answers in a very slurred tone. Carol knows he had been deep in sleep but Sophia has wakened him and Henry isn’t one to deny his sister.

 

“ _Yes! Henry! It me!_ ” Sophia’s voice is a little louder since she’s closer to the monitor, but her excitement clearly has gotten the best of her. Sophia still doesn’t know how to modulate her voice and she only has two volumes; shy and soft and excited and loud. There is absolutely no in-between. Seeing that her beloved brother has answered makes her as happy as her two and a half-year-old body can be.

 

“ _What is it, Sophie?_ ” Carol hears her son ask. “ _Did you have a nightmare?_ ”

 

“ _Yes_.” She doesn’t have to look at her daughter to know that Sophia is full-on pouting.

 

Besides her Ezekiel tenses the moment he hears his daughter’s reply. Sophia is an absolute daddy’s girl that has Ezekiel well and truly wrapped around her finger. Carol knows her husband hates it when Sophia is scared and no doubt wants to go to her side but she also knows that it is important for Sophia and Henry to keep forming that brother and sister bond.

 

Instead of telling Ezekiel not to go, Carol swings a hand over her body and places it against his outer leg effectively trapping him against her. Her touch is soft but he understands her right away. “Are you positive?”

 

“Let’s hear what they do.” She turns to look at him over her shoulder only to find his sleepy yet sparkly eyes looking at her. With a nod, Ezekiel relaxes and buries himself against her once again.

 

“ _Henry? Henry?”_ Sophia’s voice has gone back down to a whisper as if what she’s about to say next is only for her brother’s ears.

 

“ _Yes, Sophie?_ ” She hears rustling as Henry shifts in bed.

 

_“I sleep wif you?_ ” Sophia asks in a hopeful tone. “ _Pweeeease_.”

 

Carol can’t help but giggle as Sophia extends her word in her own attempt at begging. That very word in that exact delivery coupled with her pout usually gets her whatever she wants from her father and now she’s trying it with her brother.

 

“She requests things the same way you do.” Ezekiel teases her as he hears her giggle.

 

“I do not!” Carol pretends to be surprised by his accusation even though she knows Ezekiel is right. God help them but Sophia is an exact copy of her mother from the way she asks for things to the way she will stare down anyone who is displeasing her.

 

“Sure, my love.” Ezekiel placates. She feels his soft lips press to her naked shoulder blade and shivers as goosebumps take over her body.

 

“ _Pweeease?_ ” Sophia asks again when she doesn’t hear her brother answering.

 

Carol isn’t sure if Henry has fallen asleep until she hears his reply. “ _Sure, Sophie._ ”

 

“ _Thank you! Thank you!_ ” Sophia declares right away to avoid her brother changing his mind. Carol hears more rustling as Sophia shifts around. “ _Imma take my tiggy and my blanklie. Yes? Yes?_ ”

 

She isn’t surprised to hear her daughter request for her tiger plush to go with her. From the moment Ezekiel had brought it home when she was nothing but a newborn, Sophia had fallen in love with it. Wherever she went, little Shiva went.

 

“ _Yes_.” Henry gives her permission to bring her stuff over. “ _Why the blanket? I have some here_.”

 

“ _Smells like mama._ ” Sophia declares. From the muffled way her words come there is no doubt Sophia is rubbing her face against said blanket. “ _And Papa_.”

 

“ _Fine, bring them_.”

 

“ _Help, pwease.”_

 

Carol’s heart jumps in her throat. Ezekiel also stiffens. She knows what Sophia is asking for help with. She wants Henry to help her out of the crib which is something her five-year-old definitively can’t do, not without someone falling or breaking a bone. She’s already envisioning herself rushing to the ER and is about to push her way out of Ezekiel’s embrace when she hears her son’s footsteps against the laminated floor followed by the scrapping of a stool on the ground.

 

“ _Don’t fall,_ ” Henry begs. “ _You got it?_ ”

 

“ _I got it._ ”

 

She wishes the baby monitor had a screen she could see her daughter in, just to make sure she wasn’t going to fall. Since it didn’t have one, Carol had to settle with hearing Sophia’s tiny grunts as she maneuvered her way out of the crib.

 

“ _You got it, Sophie?”_ Henry asks, his voice one more far away which tells Carol that he’s back in bed.

 

“ _Yes... I got it... I... just..._ ”

 

Carol holds her breath as she waits to hear a thump but none comes. She looks over her shoulder once again in an attempt of finding Ezekiel’s eyes but her husband is looking towards the door, as ready as she is to rush and fix things did go south.

 

_“I got it.”_ Sophia’s soft reassurance helps both of them relax. Carol can’t help but semi-collapse in relief against the mattress, turning so she’s laying on her back. Ezekiel takes full advantage of the new position and places his head on her chest, resting there to try and calm the fast-beating heart that even Carol can feel beating in his chest.

 

“ _Oh no! I forgot my tiggy!_ ” The panic in her daughter’s voice is enough to have her son getting out of bed.

 

“ _I got it_ ,” Henry assures Sophia.

 

This time the grunts that filter into their room come from their son. He is taller so he probably isn’t using the stool. If she knows her son Henry is no doubt climbing over the bed as a monkey would. Ezekiel must have realized the same thing because he presses his chin to her arm in order to look at her with apologies in his eyes. After all, he had been the one to teach him all about monkeys and trees and falling just right to not break any bones.

 

“Forgive me,” he mouths. “I shall converse with him about it in the morn.”

 

“You better.” She playfully warns him.

 

“ _Got her?_ ” Sophia asks with something akin to worry in her voice. “ _Got Shiva?_ ”

 

_“I got her,_ ” Henry assures his sister.

 

Two sets of footsteps cross the space between the crib and the big boy bed Henry is currently using. It’s not the first time Sophia and Henry share a bed and Carol is sure it won’t be the last. She knows Henry will protect his sister by having her sleep between him and the wall so that she will not roll off, something they’d learn the hard way she would do in the middle of her sleep.

 

“ _Push_ ,” Sophia asks as she grunts.

 

It takes everything in Carol to not burst out laughing as she hears her children struggle to get Sophia up on the small bed. The bed is not very big, in fact, it’s not big at all, though to Sophia it must look like a huge bed.

 

“ _I’m pushing, Sophie._ ”

 

A small thump comes through the monitor which makes both Ezekiel and Carol jump in alert before Sophia proudly exclaims. “ _I’m up!_ ”

 

Neither have to wonder long about what made the thump before they hear Sophia ask Henry if he’s all right. “ _I’m okay. I slipped_.”

 

“ _You okay? Sure sure?_ ” Sophia asks with a worried laced tone.

 

“ _Sure sure, Sophie,_ ” Henry reassures her. More rustling can be heard until finally they seem to settle, both on the bed, safe and sound.

 

“ _Thank yous,_ ” Sophia whispers.

 

Henry lets out a yawn as sleep starts catching up to him once more. “ _You okay, Sophie?_ ”

 

Sophia doesn’t answer, at least not in a way Carol can witness. Perhaps she’s nodded her head because Henry then encourages her to go back to sleep.

 

“ _My blankie!_ ” Sophia protests.

 

“ _Where did it go?_ ”

 

“ _Don’t know.”_

 

The rustling she hears next is no doubt her son’s attempt to locate the blanket. It doesn’t take long before he’s assuring Sophia that he’s found it. “ _Here Sophie lay down, I’ll cover you._ ”

 

“ _Thank you, brofer, thank you._ ” Sophia mumbles.

 

It seems like both Henry and Sophia have settled down but Carol knows better. While she has no doubt that Henry can go back to the land of dreams right away, her toddler is far more energetic. As Ezekiel settles beside her once again, his head pillowing on her breast, Carol listens intently for what she knows will come next.

 

“Rest, my love, the crisis has been averted.” she hears Ezekiel mumble.

 

Carol smirks and threads her fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp tenderly. She knows how the sensation calms him down and since he has to get up early tomorrow for his morning shift the last thing she wants is for him to stay awake longer than he absolutely has to. She’ll continue listening to the kid's conversation on her own.

 

Surprisingly it isn’t Sophia’s voice that comes through but Henry’s. “ _What did you dream about, Sophie?_ ”

 

She can hear her daughter’s sniffle although she doesn’t dissolve into tears. “ _A bad woman_.”

 

“ _Why was she bad?_ ”

 

“ _She took you_ ,” Sophia explains. “ _Made Mama very sad. Papa was sad too.”_

 

Oh, Sophia. Carol knew why she’d had that bad dream. At the fair, while they made the line to get some hot dogs, the family had witnessed a mother telling her young daughter that if she didn’t behave an old woman would come and take her. The little girl had been shocked and though at the moment Sophia had seemed worried for the slightly older girl and not for herself, it seemed that her worry was now directed at her brother being taken from them.

 

“ _There was ugly people too_.” Sophia further explains. “ _Wanted to eat us!”_

 

“ _Like zombies_?”

 

“ _Uh huh.”_

 

That part she had herself to blame. Henry had wanted to go into a spooky maze and since they had been assured it was pretty mild for Sophia they’d all gone in. It had been pretty mild and Sophia had only gotten spooked once. Ezekiel had soothed their little one, all the while sending looks toward the maze worker, but the spook was now tearing its ugly head.

 

“Shall I go to their bedside?” Ezekiel asks as his hand gently caresses her ribs. He must know she’s blaming herself for part of her daughter’s terrors. “It might help ease her night terrors.”

 

Before Carol can reply, Henry’s voice once more comes through the tiny speaker. “ _Don’t worry Sophie. No one’s gonna take me away. I won’t let them. Mama won’t let them. Papa won’t either.”_

 

“ _Pwomise?_ ” Sophia asks with another sniffle.

 

_“I promise. Now go sleep._ ” Henry orders with gentleness in his voice. “ _Mama is gonna take us to Papa’s job tomorrow. Remember? We get to see the tigers._ ”

 

“ _Tiggies_?” Sophia asks excitedly.

 

“ _Yes, but we gotta sleep first. Here..._ ” Carol once again hears the rustling of the bedsheets as they are rearranged around her children. “ _Nice and warm, like Mama makes us before bed. Now go sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”_

 

“ _Otay_.”

 

Reassured by her brother’s presence, Sophia is snoring in no time. It takes Henry less than a minute to follow into dreamland. Finally, Carol relaxes in her husband’s arms knowing full well that her children are safe and keeping each other company.

 

“We make beautiful children,” Ezekiel notes as he snuggles closer to her. “I am proud of our young son.”

 

“I am too.” And she was. Henry could have easily told Sophia to go back to sleep in her crib. Instead, he helped spring her out of her tiny jail and reassured her he’d be there for her, allowing her to once more go to sleep.

 

Ezekiel’s head pops up. He rests his chin against his hand in order to not dig it into her chest before he smirks at her, a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Perhaps we should make another, to ensure the world has a good amount of loving and caring children.”

 

Carol smirks before letting out a chuckle. “Sure, put the world’s future as a positive point for another baby.”

 

They’d been discussing the possibility of having another baby. Even though Carol couldn’t admit to herself for some unknown fear that she wanted another one, the fact was that she did. She wants another baby to share her love with Henry and Sophia. She aches for another baby to raise with her wonderful husband.

 

Giving him a loving smile, Carol finally agrees. “All right, but you’ll be in charge of diaper duty.”

 

The smile that Ezekiel gives her is enough to want for as many children as they can have. His face lights up, his eyes sparkle and his hold body wakes.

 

“I shall change all diapers from henceforth,” Ezekiel promises before leaning forward to kiss her lips passionately.

 

“Promises, promises.” Carol teases as he pulls back from their kiss. “Now go to bed. You have an early morning tomorrow and I promised the kids a trip to the zoo to see Papa in action. I’ll call in the morning to make an appointment to have the device removed.”

 

They shift around once more until Ezekiel is once again spooning her, his arm wrapped around her. She buries herself in the pillows, content with her husband’s warmth and the sense of security it brings her. Slowly her eyes slip closed, her breathing evens out, and she sleeps in peace with the knowledge that her family is safe, her children have each other, and she has the most wonderful husband in the world.

 

There are no more whispers in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little silliness inspired by a recent viral video posted by @podsfathershow

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed my soul


End file.
